1-up Cup
by Diimondia
Summary: Elder Kettle tells Cuphead and Mugman about this portal, and that once you go into it, you can't go back. Afterwards, Cuphead and Mugman go to catch butterflies, but one flies into the portal. And that butterfly was the one Mugman was trying to catch. Then he meets someone different. Someone that isn't from Inkwell Isle. Someone who is in the different universe that he fell into.
1. The portal

"Elder Kettle, can we play outside?" Cuphead asked.

"Of course." Elder Kettle replied. "But before you go out there-"

"We know, don't go to the casino. We've already gambled our lives to Satan once, and we won't do it again." Cuphead interrupted.

"That wasn't what I was going to say, but-" Elder Kettle said, before Cuphead interrupted him again.

"Oh, so we _can_ gamble our lives to Satan _again_?" Cuphead said.

"Good lord, no! Elder Kettle said. "Now, let me finish. There is this legend being told about a portal all around Inkwell Isle. I heard the legend, and the legend says that the portal takes you to another universe, but once you go there, you will never be able to come back. Although it has never really been proven what is in that universe, or if the legend is true, if you see a portal, for the love of god, _do not_ , I tell you, _do not_ go into the portal. Who knows what is behind that portal? Who knows what will happen to you? _Please_ do not go into any portals, you hear me, boys?"

"Yes, Elder Kettle." Cuphead and Mugman both said.

"Can we play now?" Cuphead asked.

"Yes." Elder Kettle told the cup brothers.

So Cuphead and Mugman grabbed their butterfly nets to catch some butterflies. Cuphead caught fifteen of them, while Mugman, not even one. All because of this beautiful, purple, blue, and green butterfly on an orange flower.

"Mugman?" Cuphead said, trying to get Mugman's attention off of the butterfly.

"Mugman, you haven't even caught one butterfly yet. Is that butterfly really _tha_ _t_ breath-taking?" Cuphead asked.

The butterfly started to flutter around, and then flew off of the orange flower. Mugman followed the butterfly, with his butterfly net. The butterfly kept fluttering away. Then Cuphead followed the butterfly along with Mugman. But Cuphead was running to try and catch it.

After a few long minutes of trying to catch the butterfly, Cuphead and Mugman stopped to catch their breath. When they caught their breath, Mugman walked towards the butterfly. It was right next to the portal.

Cuphead remembered what Elder Kettle told him and Mugman.

 _"The legend says that the portal takes you to another universe, but once you go there, you will never be able to come back."_

"Mugman, no!" Cuphead yelled. "Do you remember what Elder Kettle told us?"

Then the butterfly flew into the portal.

Cuphead sighed. "Mugman, please don't go into that portal. Elder Kettle said that once you go into the universe that the portal leads to, you can't come back. I don't want you to leave. I might never see you again. _Ever_. And it'll be all because of a butterfly."

Then Mugman tripped into the portal.

"Mugman, NO!"


	2. A whole new universe

Mugman tripped into the portal.

"M-mug...man..." Cuphead fell to his knees. "Why... just... why...?" Cuphead said in tears.

"STUPID ME!!!" Cuphead stood up and shrieked. He kicked himself in the leg and threw his butterfly net passed a tree. The red cup person fell to his knees again.

"Why... were you so STUPID to just stand here and watch Mugman instead of STOPPING him!?" Cuphead said, letting out his anger on himself.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Mugman screamed while in tears of horror while falling from sky and into the new universe that the portal lead to. He never fell from a height like that before, so this was traumatizing for him. He fell for what felt like 2 hours, until he finally fell into an ocean.

The ocean made waves strong enough to wash Mugman right onto the shores. After he got washed onto the shore, Mugman coughed up the water in his lungs, and then just laid there for until someone finally saw him.

"You okay?" The person said.

Mugman looked up. The green plumber was holding out his hand so he can help Mugman get up. Mugman grabbed his hand, and stood up.

"My name's Luigi." Luigi said. "What's your name?"

"M-mugman." Mugman replied.

"Well, hi, Mugman!" Luigi said, shaking Mugman's hand. "So, do you wanna meet my brother, Mario?"

Mugman nodded.

As they were walking around, Mugman asked, "This isn't Inkwell Isle, is it?"

"What the heck is Inkwell Isle?" Luigi asked.

"That was where I came from." Mugman said. "Elder Kettle said there was this legend going around Inkwell Isle that talks about this portal. Me and my twin brother, Cuphead, were catching butterflies, and this one butterfly caught my attention. So I followed that butterfly, and then my brother went along with me. But that butterfly lead us to this portal that the legend was told about, so my brother told me not to go into the portal. Although I was still looking for the butterfly, and then I tripped over a rock, and all I heard next was, 'Mugman, NO!' before I fell into the portal. As I fell, I came into this universe, falling from the sky for 2 hours probably according to exaggeration, and into an ocean. The ocean washed me onto the shore, which is how I got here. Then a few minutes later, you saw me and you were concerned enough about me, so you came and asked if I was okay, and helped me up. And now, here we are, walking to meet your brother. But... you are pretty lucky."

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked.

"The legend going around Inkwell Isle says that once you go into the portal, you can't come back. For... I... will probab...ly... nev..er s-see my brother... again..." Mugman said with tears in his eyes.

Luigi then hugged Mugman as Mugman cried. "Don't worry, we'll find a way to get you back to Inkwell Isle, I promise." Luigi said.

"R-really?" Mugman stuttered.

Luigi nodded.

"LUIGIIIIIII!!!" Mario shreiked. "Where are you?!"

"Who's that?" Mugman asked.

"That's my brother-" Luigi said.

"THANK GOODNESS LUIGI! YOU MADE ME WORRIED SICK!!!" Mario interruppted suddenly, in fact, sudden enough to make Luigi trip.

"OOF." Luigi yelled. "Ouch."

Luigi got back up.

"As I shall say now, Mugman, meet Mario. Bro, this is Mugman." Luigi said.

"Hi..." Mugman said.

"Hello!" Mario waved. "Also, is this your friend, Luigi? He looks... _different_."

"He actually came from this place called 'Inkwell Isle'." Luigi replied.

"That's interesting." Mario said.

"I told him that we would find a way to get him back to Inkwell Isle." Luigi said.

"Alright, but one thing..." Mario replied. "How _do_ we get Mugman back to Inkwell Isle?"

"I don't know, but we're going to try!" Luigi said with confidence.


	3. (Probably not) finding each other again

**_Back at Inkwell Is_** ** _le (a few hours later)..._**

Cuphead ran back into his, Mugman and Elder Kettles' house.

"Elder Kettle, Mugman tripped into the portal you were talking about and-"

Before Cuphead finished, he screamed. He was horrified by what he witnessed. Elder Kettle was on the floor, broken and smashed. Cuphead ran into the woods, away from the trauma he had just witnessed.

He ran and ran. Eventually, he saw the portal again.

"I'm coming, Mugman", he said as he ran through the portal.

The red cup person was falling before his eyes as he ran into the portal, and he basically experienced the exact thing Mugman experienced, except he wasn't screaming.

When the ocean washed him onto shore, he coughed up the water in his lungs, gasped, and panted heavily for a few moments. Cuphead looked around him.

"Definitely not Inkwell Isle..." Cuphead muttered.

"Wait... if Mugman tripped into this exact same portal..." Cuphead then gasped again. "WHAT IF WE FELL INTO THE SAME UNIVERSE!!? He's gotta be here somewhere! I know it! I'm coming to find you, Mugman!!"

Cuphead ran around the Mushroom Kingdom, dashed into the trees, and searched (almost) all of the bushes. He wasn't there.

"Where the heck did he go?" Cuphead said to himself.

"Mugman? Where are you? MUGMAN? MUGMAAAAAAN!!! MUUUGMAAAAANNN!!!"

 _Where the heck are you? Geez..._ Cuphead thought.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Alright, so... umm... I don't know how, but we're gonna try our best to get him back!" Luigi repeated confidently.

"Luigi, you told us, but first, how did Mugman get here?"

"I tripped into this portal, but I probably won't be able to go back to Inkwell Isle." Mugman stated. "The legend says that."

"Alright, so we gotta find this portal..." Mario muttered. "and then we can return him to Inkwell Isle."

Luigi beamed. "So all we gotta do is find a portal to take Mugman back to... umm... what's that place called again, Mugman?"

"Inkwell Isle." Mugman said.

"Oh, right!" Luigi said. "So, we only have to find a portal to take him back to-"

"But it isn't any portal though." Mugman muttered. "It has to be the _exact_ portal. It probably won't be found in this universe. Probably only in Inkwell Isle."

"Oh." Luigi said.

"But we're gonna try and-"

"We know!" Mario groaned.

 ** _Meanwhile (at Boswer's Castle)_**

"Mario will never come and save you, princess." Boswer chuckled as he looked through a telescope and found Mario, Luigi and Mugman in the meadows.

"I won't let you get my hopes down, Boswer." Peach said. "Oh, and you really think that Mario isn't gonna ever save me? Give me a break. Maybe he just doesn't know yet."

"You're right about him not knowing yet." Boswer said.

"Yeah, because you put duct-tape over my mouth!" Peach argued. "And I order you to set me free. _Now_."

"Nice try." Boswer teased. "You think I'd follow your orders? Psh, please stop it. You're not even a queen yet. Yet you think you are, just because you rule the Mushroom Kingdom."

"I _will_ get my guards!" Peach insisted.

"And where exactly are the guards? I though you were captured, _p_ _rincess_."

 _Why did I think that'd work_ Peach thought.

"I win this time." Boswer said. " _Admit it._ "

"We'll see about that." Peach muttered with a smile.

 ** _Back in the meadows of the Mushroom Kingdom..._**

"So, let's get Mugman back to the Mushroom Kingdom!!!" Luigi cheered.

Mario and Mugman stared.

"What?" Mugman replied.

Luigi nervously chuckled. "I mean, Inkwell Isle, sorry..."

Just then, a mushroom person ran into the meadows.

"Mario!!!!" The mushroom person shrieked.

"What is it, Toad?" Mario asked.

"The princess got kidnapped again!!!" Toad replied.

"Well, darn dandy frickle stickle." Mario muttered. "Well, we gotta go save the princess, Weeg!"

"But... what about Mugman?" Luigj asked.

"Just take him with us." Mario answered.

"Umm, but what if-"

"Don't worry, my brother gambled our souls to the Devil at the Casino in Inkwell Isle, and Elder Kettle gave us this potion that made our hands kind of like guns." Mugman said. "Want me to show you?"

"No thanks, don't have time, gotta save the princess-" Mario stated.

Before everyone knew it, Mugman shot a bush with his gun hand.

"Mugmaaaaaan..." Luigi moaned.

"Oops, sorry." Mugman said, nervously scratching the back of his head.

 ** _Meanwhile (for the 5th time this chapter, I know this is getting old, but get used to it.)_**

"Mugman!!!" Cuphead said. He was looking for Mugman for hours. "M-mugman..."

Cuphead sat down, curled up into a ball, and cried.

 ** _I hope you enjoyed this so far! I'm gonna try and make each chapter longer than the previous one. That way, it could be longer. I hope you're excited for the next chapter!!! Bai!_**

 ** _-Diamondia20073765_**


	4. (Trying to) Save the Princess

"Why did you shoot the bush? Bushes have feelings, too!" Luigi scolded. "They don't like to be shot."

"Luigi, it's just a bush. Now, let's go save the princess." Mario said.

"Okay!" Mugman replied.

"But the bush-"

"LUIGI!" Mario shouted, cutting Luigi off.

And off they went to go save Princess Peach and stop Boswer from doing his meanie-beanie deeds. Although Boswer has a plan to stop them Mario Bros.

 ** _At Boswer's castle..._**

"Hmmmm..." Boswer groaned, looking through the telescope. "... OH I HAVE AN IDEA!!!"

"What is it, sir?" a Koopa Troopa asked.

"Go out there and STOP THEM!" Boswer said like an evil genius.

"But that never works-"

"JUST GOOOO!" Boswer shrieked. "All of you minions! Stop the Mario Bros... and that blue mug person."

"You won't get away with this." Peach whispered.

Boswer chuckled.

"Someone more powerful is also on my side." Boswer snickered.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Mario, Luigi, and Mugman were at Boswer's castle.

"Finally, we're here." Luigi muttered.

"Is that... LAVA!?" Mugman screeched.

"Yeah." Mario replied.

Mugman screamed and hugged Luigi.

"Please d-don't let me d-d-die..." Mugman stuttered.

As Mugman was hugging Luigi, there was a faint blush showing on Luigi's face. _Why is he so cute?_ _How did I not realize this earlier?_ Luigi thought. He hugged Mugman as he was in his arms, from how precious he thinks Mugman is. And before Mario realized, Mugman and Luigi were hugging each other.

" _Aww... isn't that just sweet?_ " A mysterious voice echoed. _"Innocent, but probably_ _useless._ "

"HEY! With the power of kindness, you could do ANYTHING! Shush!" Luigi said.

" _Power of kindness, you say?_ " The voice said. " _Do you know who I am? I am the living trauma and torment of darkness. I can send you to the depths of eternal suffering and madness, and there would be no way out. I could make you suffer._ _I'll drag you into something even worse than hell, something worse than anything you could imagine._ _The suffering you would go through will be ripping your lives into shreds, and making you my slaves. Tearing you apart. Leaving no mercy whatsoever. Only torment and pain. I will only have mercy on you if you listen to me. No exceptions. If you disobey me, you will go along with everyone else who disobeyed me. Your soul will be a slave, watching your destroyed body._ " The voice echoed.

"Okay... p-p-p-please d-d-don't h..hurt us." Luigi stuttered while trembling in fear.

" _I won't have mercy on you so easily_." The voice whispered. " _I am Lucidia_."

Boswer's minions marched towards Mario, Luigi and Mugman.

"M-Mario, w-what are we gonna do?" Luigi whispered in fear.

"Try and defeat these minions of Boswer's and Lucidia." Mario said.

" _Haahaheehehaa... ha.. haha... HAHAAHAHAHHAHAHEEHAHAHA!!!!! AAHAHAHAAAA!!!_ " Lucidia cackled.

" _You think it's going to be that easy, don't you?!_ " Lucidia yelled as the souls of those from the darkness arose. " _Good luck_..."

 ** _I know, this chapter is shorter than the others, but I'm sorry. :( Please don't yell at me._**

 ** _-Diamondia20073765_**


	5. There has to be a villian for the hero

Mugman and Mario were fighting against Bowser's minions and souls of the darkness. Luigi was also, until he got kidnapped by Bowser.

"LUIGI!" Mario screeched.

"MARIO-" Luigi shreiked back before one of Bowser's minions put his hands over Luigi's mouth.

Bowser chuckled and flew towards his castle on his ship, despite it was **_right there_**.

"Why are we flying when the castle is-" A koopa troopa said before Boswer interrupted him.

"WHY NOT?!" Bowser said.

"Okay, so we gotta fight these enemies, alright, Mugman?" Mario asked.

Mugman nodded as he was fighting against some of Boswer's minions. Mario was fighting the souls of the darkness. Although, they weren't really winning, but not losing either... until Boswer's minions kidnapped Mugman.

"HELP MEEE!!!!" Mugman yelled.

Mario looked up to find Boswer's troopers taking Mugman away on the ship as Lucidia laughed. "Looks like you're on your own, now."

Mario looked around. There were a lot of enemies. All of the souls that are under Lucidia's control, and all of Boswer's minions walking closer to him. Mario was surrounded.

 ** _Meanwhile_**

Cuphead heard Mugman screaming.

"M-Mugman!!?" Cuphead said. "Don't worry, Mugman! I'm gonna save you!!!"

Cuphead saw Mugman on Boswer's ship. He ran towards it, hoping he could save his younger twin brother.

 ** _Meanwhile-OKAY, THIS IS DEFINITELY GETTING OLD!!!..._**

Mario fought for the sanity of his, Luigi, and Mugman's lives. He was fighting all by himself for a while, until another cup person ran and fought for Mugman's sake, it was the only way to save him. And before long, Cuphead and Mario were both fighting for there lives, and the lives of who they care about.

 ** _In Boswer's castle..._**

Boswer put Mugman and Luigi in the cage along with Peach.

"Now it's just Mario out there now..." Boswer snickered. "And there is no way he could win."

"He..." Luigi started saying. "Never loses. He may be the only one out there stopping them, but that doesn't mean the others would win. Mario saved ME!"

"Mario saved HER!" The green plumber said as he pointed to Peach. "You tried to successfully have Peach many... many times, but Mario defeated you. Mario was against all of those minions of yours, yet he was strong enough to defeat them all and YOU, and save the Mushroom Kingdom. You never allowed the Mushroom Kingdom to have peace for once.

"When... just when... will you just give peace to the Mushroom Kingdom? Why do you do this? WHY?!!" Luigi finished.

It was silent for a few moments.

"Why, that's because I'm the villan. There always has to be a villan. Just like how there always has to be a hero. Heroes are meant for defeating villans. If someone is a hero, then there would have to be a villan for the hero. Do you understand what I mean?" Boswer said.

"No." Luigi replied. "I don't."

"Take him out of the cage." The Koopa king told his koopa troopas. "And take him into that dark room over there. Lock the door."

Luigi's eyes widened. _W-what...!?_

2 of Boswer's Koopa Troopas took Luigi out of the cage and dragged him into the dark room.

"L-let me go!" Luigi shrieked.

The Koopa Troopas threw Luigi into the room. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to do this." One of the Koopa Troopas said. "You were a great person. Goodbye."

The sympathetic Koopa Troopa closed the door and locked it. _I'm sorry..._

Luigi timidly looked around the room. "Where am I?!"

Luigi looked behind him, and there was a door. He tried to turn the knob, but the door was locked. Luigi was locked in the dark room.

"LET ME OUT!!!" Luigi yelled as he banged on the door. "SOMEBODY!!!! PLEASE!!"

"Please... p-please... l-let me... out..." Luigi whispered with tears of horror running down his face.

Luigi walked into the corner of the room and curled into a ball. He started crying from fear.

" _P-plea..se..._ "


	6. Remembering

_What does this portal look like? How can I get back now?_ Mugman thought. _Come on, Mugman, THINK! Remember what the portal looks like._

 _The portal that Elder Kettle was talking about had an obsidien-colored frame. The... umm... you know, the middle, the middle was a dark green color, more like a shade of emerald, along with bright blue spirals._ _This portal could lead you to any dimension or universe, but for the Cup bros, it was the Mushroom Kingdom. Maybe perhaps there is a portal in the Mushroom Kingdom as well, or maybe not. What if Cuphead and Mugman couldn't go back? What if they can? What if Inkwell Isle was the only dimension that had this portal? After all, portals are pretty rare in general, although this peculiar type is the rarest. No other type of portal could lead you to a completely different dimension with only the slightest chance of being able to go back. It was quite doubtful for the opportunity to return to your home universe, the legend says._ _Nobody knows how it got there in the first place._

 ** _Outside of Boswer's castle_**

The souls of the sinful and Boswer's minions have an advantage, indeed, but like Luigi said, Mario never loses. But that doesn't mean he _won't_ lose this time, along with not meaning he would _win_ , either.

Cuphead was shooting some of Boswer's minions with his finger gun, trying to get them out of the way.

"Gee, these are tough guys." Cuphead said. They were indeed difficult. Come on, it was like 400 against 2. Surprisingly they were still alive.

Mario was struggling a little more than Cuphead, there was no power-ups nearby, and unlike him, Cuphead had a cartoony-looney finger gun that has blue magic bullet thingies that would shoot out of his fingertips. Mario was still able to take advantage against some of Lucidia's regretful puppets who paid their prices and went to what a legend calls "the new hell".

There was actually a window in the dark room Luigi was locked in. Luigi peeked out of that window, hoping his brother survives, but not because he wants Mario to let him out. He would rather be locked in a room than lose his brother. While he looked through the window, Luigi wondered, _Who is that cup person? He looks similar to Mugman._

" _Me and my twin brother, Cuphead..._ "

The words " _twin brother_ " echoed inside Luigi's mind.

 _Wait, so if Mugman has a twin brother... maybe he was talking about_ _that cup person_ _... if that's actually his twin brother._ Luigi thought.

Mario and Cuphead defeated at least 30 of the enemies while Luigi thought about if Cuphead was actually Mugman's brother.

Only about 370 more to go. Still way more than just the red plumber and cup person.

" _Maybe I should bring more. After all, I've got quite some more tricks upon my sleeve._ " Lucidia chuckled.

 _Don't hurt neither of them._ Luigi thought. He didn't want Mario to die because he was his brother, and he didn't want Cuphead to die because he thinks Cuphead is actually Mugman's sibling, for if he died, there was a great chance of Mugman falling into a pit of depression. Mugman is a great friend to Luigi, and he never wanted Mugman to become depressed.

 ** _In Boswer's cage..._**

"So, do you know how we can get out of here?" Peach asked.

"I think so..." Mugman said before he looked at a bent metal stick. "And maybe we could use that stick to prick the locks."

"But what if we get caught?" Peach questioned.

"We'll just wait until everyone's gone." Mugman answered.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"I'm watching you." Boswer Jr. whispered while glaring at the princess and the blue mug. "Always watching..."

"Always?" Mugman asked with a smirk. He knew that if someone gets too annoyed, they'll just leave to room...well, Cuphead told him.

"Always."

" _Always_?"

"I said I'm always watching you, are you deaf?"

"No."

"Okay then."

After that, it was a few moments of akward silence before Mugman said it again.

"Always?"

"Always! Now shut up!"

" _Always_?"

"ALWAYS!"

" ** _Always_**?"

"SHUT UP!!!"

"Are you sure this a good idea?" Peach asked.

"Cuphead told me that annoying someone usually makes them leave the room. I know what I'm doing." Mugman whispered.

"Who's Cuphead?" Peach whispered.

"My brother." Mugman whispered back.

"What'ya guys chatting about?" Boswer Jr. asked.

"What are _you_ talking about?" Mugman asked back.

"GAAAAAAH!" Boswer Jr. yelled.

"Wait, I'm sorry, I forgot what you said earlier, could you say it again?"

"I SAID I'M ALWAYS WATCHING YOOOOOOOOOOU!!!!" Boswer Jr. screamed.

" ** _ALWAYS_**?" Mugman asked.

"Nope, not doing this, I'm outta here." Boswer Jr. said as he walked out of the room.

 ** _Silence_**

"See, I told you I knew what I was doing." Mugman said after a short silence.

"As you say so." Peach sighed.

Mugman picked up the bent metal stick from the ground and tried to prick the lock and unlock the cage so he and Peach could get out. The lock unlocked itself, so now Mugman and Peach could get out of the cage.

"Now what?" Peach said as she and Mugman got out of the cage.

" _Take him into that dark room over there. Lock the door._ "

"We're gonna save Luigi. Then we'll get outta here." Mugman said.

"Okay...but where _is_ Luigi though?" Peach asked.

"Remember when Boswer told his minions to take Luigi and lock him in the dark room?" Mugman asked.

"Hmm..." Peach hummed. "Yes, I do remember," she said when she remembered Boswer saying that.

"Alright, so... the dark room is probably... THAT WAY!" Mugman said, pointing to a door to the dark room.

"Alright..." Peach said. She didn't wanna get caught.

The princess and the mug went to the dark room, but they bumped into someone on the way there.

"If you two wanna see Luigi, I'll be glad to bring you to him." Boswer said.

Mugman gulped.

"WHAT!? MORE!!?" Mario shrieked. "That was enough, r-right!?"

" _Like I said,_ _I still have quite some more tricks upon my sleeve. How about we make things more interesting_ " Lucidia said.

Lucidia used one of her spells and soon enough, swords were falling from the sky.

 _W-what!? Why are swords falling from the sky!? Are Mario and that cup person gonna be okay? Please be okay!!!_ Luigi was freaking out in his mind.

"HERE HE IS!!!" Boswer yelled while throwing Mugman into the room along with Luigi. Boswer slammed the door and locked it again.

"And _you_ , my princess, will be going back in that cage." Boswer said.

"W-why is it so dark in here?" Mugman muttered.

 ** _More silence..._**

"Hey... I just wanna ask you something, Mugman." Luigi said, looking out the window.

"Hm?" Mugman hummed.

"Is that red cup person out there your brother?" Luigi asked.

Mugman ran to the window. He looked out and at where Mario and Cuphead were fighting.

"C-Cuphead? Is that you?" Mugman asked.

"Wait, he's your brother!?" Luigi asked, shocked.

"Yes... yes he is." Mugman said.


	7. The satanic woman with squid tentacles

Cuphead and Mario were dodging all of the swords while trying to defeat the enemies.

" _Now it's interesting_." Lucidia said.

"OH MY GOODNESS THAT WOMAN'S GONNA KILL CUPHEAD!!!" Mugman shouted.

"Oh, really now!?" Luigi said. "It's not like I can tell!"

Mugman had tears in his eyes soon after Luigi said that.

Luigi sighed. "Look, I'm just tired of being locked in this room and I'm already stressed about Mario and Cuphead. I just sometimes set off my emotions towards someone without meaning it, okay? I'm sorry."

The smaller, blue mug forgived Luigi. Sometimes Mugman sets off his emotions without meaning it, just like Luigi.

"It's alright." Mugman said.

"Are y-you sure?" Luigi asked.

Mugman nodded.

"Okay..."

Then there was a moment of silence.

"So... how do we get out of here?" Mugman asked.

"We would be able to go through that window, but neither of us could fit." Luigi said. "So, we need to try something else."

Luigi paced around the room, trying to think of another way for he and Mugman to get out of the dark room.

"Hmm... maybe we could find something that could fit through that tiny hole in the doorknob on the door." Mugman suggested.

"Yeah... that could work." Luigi said.

Luigi and Mugman decided to search for something that could fit through that small hole. It was a few minutes until Mugman found something. It needed to fit through the doorknob. But the real question is, _could it fit_?

"I think I found something." Mugman said.

"Alright." Luigi said. "Can it fit?"

"There's only one way to find out." Mugman said as he looked at the needle he was still holding.

 ** _Mario and Cuphead actually managed to defeat 250 of the enemies they were fighting. They also dodged the swords falling from the sky from the raging sword storm. Impressing, isn't it?_**

" _WHAT_!? _H-h_ _ow did you even..."_ Lucidia stuttered as the red heroes were still fighting souls of regret and Boswer's koopas and goombas.

 _That's exactly what I'm wondering_. Mario thought.

 _I guess I need to try something else._ Lucidia thought.

Lucidia decided to cast power strikes at Cuphead and Mario.

Cuphead got hit by one of them.

Mario dodged them all. Then he looked at Cuphead.

"A-are you okay!?" Mario asked.

"I'm...f-fine..." Cuphead stuttered as he got back up. "Alright, let's defeat this thing."

"Alright." Mario said.

"HEY YOU!!! YES YOU, THE SATANIC WOMAN WITH SQUID TENTACLES AND SPIDER EYES!!! YA HUNGRY!? EAT THIS!!!" Cuphead yelled at he did his special attack (you know, from the Cuphead game).

" _You will pay..._ " Lucidia said in a (sort of) weak tone.

"I think she's getting weaker." Mario said. Just afterwards, a power-up appeared. This one was different. It was a glowing clover. Mario used the power-up.

And soon enough, Mario was glowing yellow.

"OH MY GOD THAT IS SO COOL!!!" Cuphead yelled.

And then another one appeared.

"Hmm... what would happen if I touch this..." Cuphead muttered, reaching for the glowing clover.

"Umm, I suggest you don't touch that-"

And... Cuphead touched it. Although, nothing bad happened. Cuphead just started glowing blue.

"Whoa..." Cuphead moaned.

 ** _Mugman tried to fit the needle through the tiny whole in the doorknob._** **_And it did._**

"Hey, it fits!" Mugman said.

"But it may be too short to be able to prick the lock to get us out of here." Luigi sighed.

"But we have to try!" Mugman said. He put the needle through the doorknob to see if it could prick the lock. Yet it was too short.

"Nope, too short." Mugman said.

Luigi and Mugman searched some more.

"Maybe this could work?" Luigi asked when he picked up another needle that was a little larger than the other one.

"I think so." Mugman said.

Luigi put the larger needle through the doorknob to try and prick at the locks.

And this time, it wasn't too short. In fact, it was the perfect length to fit and be able to prick at the lock.

The lock unlocked itself.

"Okay, so I'll try and turn the doorknob." Mugman said. He was able to turn the doorknob and get him and Luigi out of the room.

"All clear." Luigi said as he looked around the room outside of the dark room.

"Okay, so you go and try to save Peach, and I'll go help Cuphead and Mario." Mugman said.

"Alright." Luigi said.

Luigi went to the cage Peach was in and pricked the lock to get her out.

"Thanks, Luigi." Peach said. Then she kissed Luigi on the cheek.

Luigi blushed.

 ** _Hoi. I hope you like this so far, because I worked really hard on it. I also hope to see ya in the next chapter!_**

 ** _-Diamondia_**


	8. Here we are, once again

"We're glowing!" Cuphead said.

"Yeah, I can tell." Mario said.

 ** _In Boswer's castle..._**

"GET THEM!!!" Boswer shouted.

Mugman was about to get out of the castle, but he thought he needed to help his friends. So he distracted Boswer's gaurds.

"I'll distract them. Go!" Mugman told Luigi while Luigi was holding Peach.

So Luigi and Peach were about to get through the door, but Boswer's minions stopped them.

 _Crap._ Luigi thought. The plumber let out a barely hearable sigh.

"This may be a dumb question to ask, but are princesses able to fight for themselves?" Luigi asked.

"I don't know about most others, but I can fight for myself." Peach said. "And I could kick butt if you put me down!"

Luigi put Peach down.

"Okie doki, let's fight those spiked tortoise things!" Peach yelled.

 _Peach, are you high_ Luigi thought. What made him start to think this was when Peach called the Koopa Troopas "spiked tortoise things".

Then Peach and Luigi fought those turtles blocking the door, while Mugman distracted the others.

But unfortunatly...

The three didn't win...

 ** _Outside..._**

" _You really think you can defeat me, don't you?_ " Lucidia chanted.

"Heck yeah!" Cuphead yelled.

" _That won't be easy..._ " Lucidia chuckled.

Then Lucidia shot a power lazer at Mario, hitting him. This lazer hit him so hard that if the red plumber was hit by one more beam, he would be too weak to fight. But Mario managed to get back up, although he was no longer glowing. Lucidia cackled in a very, _very_ annoying way.

So, Mario was now almost too weak, and there are still at least 50 regretful souls and koopalings to fight against.

 _Oh no..._ Cuphead thought.

Then Lucidia hit Cuphead because she's just a little sh*t.

 ** _Back inside the castle (because I'm very lazy at the moment)..._**

"Take them all into that dark room." Boswer demanded.

"Yes, sir." Kamek said.

So Kamek and one of the koopa troopas took the mug, plumber, and princess all into the dark room where Luigi and Mugman were locked up. Of course, they locked the door.

"Well, here we are... Once again... in a dark room. What do we do now?" Luigi muttered.

"I don't know." Peach said.

"Well, we have to think of _something_..." Mugman mumbled. "So, if we escape this room the same way we did before... we'd probably get caught again. We can't do that."

"So, what can we do?" Luigi asked.

"Maybe we can go through that window!" Mugman stated.

"It's too small." Peach complained. "Luigi and I won't fit."

"Alright, so we can't do that..." Mugman mumbled.

 _What if Luigi escapes the way we tried before, and I escape through the window? I'm probably short enough to fit._ Mugman thought. _But if I go through that window, I'm gonna have to climb down, which means I'm probably gonna fall. That's NOT gonna be fun. Maybe one of us can escape at a time? No. Perhaps there's another way out? Probably-_

"GAAAAAAAAAAH! SPIDER!!!" Luigi screamed. "AAAAAAAAH-"

thump*

"Ow..."

Luigi ran into a wall.

 _Wait, if Luigi is afraid of spiders, will the koopa troopas be afraid of them, too?_ Mugman thought. _Most likely. So maybe we can try that. But... what if the spider's venomous? Well, maybe I can lure the spider out of this room without anyone getting hurt._

Mugman went to find another tiny thing that could fit through the lock.

"Okay, can you guys help me with this?" Mugman asked.

"Sure!" Luigi said as Mugman got his attention.

And so Mugman and Luigi searched for ANOTHER prick that was long but could fit through the lock.


	9. Leave my brother alone!

It was a good 10 minutes before one of the two boys found another metal thingy as they were locked inside of the room filled with darkness. I mean, come on, it was dark, and there were less metal pricks that have the potential to go through that hole in the door knob.

"Mugman, I found another one of these metal thing-a-majigs!" Luigi yelled.

"Finally," Mugman muttered. "It's about time."

You know what happens next. Luigi and Mugman experiment whether that midget-sized metal stick could unlock the door so they can escape for the millionth time (Not really the "millionth" time, but Luigi and Mugman tried to escape a lot).

It didn't fit.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUU-"

 ** _We'll be right back, after Luigi finishes swearing, which is a proud sponser of this cold I have. Colds suck, am I right?_**

"Luigi, chill!" Mugman yelled. "This fanfic was supposed to be kid friendly!"

"It's rated 'T'," Luigi said.

"Oh," Mugman mumbled.

So then, after another 10 minutes, the two dudes finally found another metallic stick.

 ** _MEANWHILE AT M C D O N A L D S (Jk, it's outside Boswer's castle that the "meanwhile" takes place.)_**

There were only 2 troops, Lucidia, and Cuphead remaining.

" _HA!_ " Lucidia thought. " _You are still outnumbered."_ Cuphead was becoming a weakling.

"H-hey! If I defeated the Devil, and many others, I could defeat you!!"

The young cup struggled to fight off the remaining Koopas. The koopas lost, but Cuphead was still a weak one.

" _You've defeated my troops, and that turtle's troops,_ " Lucidia stated. " _But let's see if you can defeat ME!!!_ "

The "satanic woman with squid tentacles and spider eyes" used her magic (that most bosses have for some odd reason) to create a big ball of power that could be used to defeat Cuphead.

" _Your quest to search for your younger brother. Your adventures. Your story. It all ends here._ "

Mugman and Luigi dashed out of Boswer's castle. Turns out, they finally escaped, but the sight of Cuphead being close to death was unbearable. There was no way Mugman would accept this.

"Hey!!!"

Lucidia looked over at the duo right outside of the building.

 _How did they-_

"Leave my brother alone!!!" Mugman yelled.

Cuphead weakly turned his head to where Mugman was in his sight.

 _M-mugman!!_

 ** _Aaaaand imma just end the chapter right there._**


End file.
